


Pie is Awesome

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Older Castiel, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean feels that Castiel will get bored with him. He is just a teenager and has nothing to offer him. With some advice from his best friend Charlie, Dean comes up with a plan to keep Castiel interested.





	

            No one was more confused about what was taking place than Dean. He had been having sexual encounters with his mom’s coworker and lying about it. He had been pretending to be a babysitter when Castiel’s son was not around. Part of him was enjoying this but another part was afraid. What would happen if someone found out? He would not be in as much trouble as Castiel would. Normally, that would not worry him but part of him really liked Castiel. Sure, he didn’t know him that well, but there was something in terms of feelings that Dean could not explain.

            _I kind of like this secret we have going on. It is rather thrilling, if I must say._ Those words rang through Dean’s head over and over again. Castiel had made it clear many times that he never felt more alive than he had now that he was messing around with Dean. He called Dean a breath of fresh air and a pure adrenaline rush. While Dean should be feeling used, he actually felt pretty amazing.

            “Hey Charlie,” Dean leaned forward at the lunch table. Him and Charlie generally sat alone at lunch but he did not want some random person to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

            “Yes Dean?” Charlie leaned forward as well, pulling her eyebrows together out of curiosity. If Charlie were straight, Dean would have hit on her years ago. Though, another part of him was glad that she wasn’t or else he could have ruined the best friendship he has ever had.

            “I need some personal advice,” Dean admitted. Normally he was the one giving people advice but right now, he was at a complete loss.

            “Lay it on me,” Charlie’s face lite up. She loved giving people advice. A lot of the time, she would give people advice, whether they asked for it or not. It tended to be excellent advice though, so people never ended up complaining.

            “I am going to tell you something first,” Dean took a drink of his soda before continuing, still trying to work up the nerve to finally bring this out somewhat into the open. “And you have to promise to not tell anyone.”

            “I would never,” Charlie began.

            “Not even Gilda,” Dean cut her off.

            Charlie made a face that said she was offended but then shrugged her shoulders. He knew that she would keep his secret to the best of her ability. Even if she promised not to tell Gilda, she was wrapped around that woman’s finger. Gilda would not tell anyone, but still, it was not just Dean’s secret and that made it bigger than it already was.

            “Fine,” Charlie huffed. “I won’t even tell Gilda.”

            “Okay.” Dean accepted that as ‘as good as it was going to get,’ and relaxed a little. “I have been seeing someone.”

            “I figured,” Charlie nodded with a smile before biting into her pizza.

            “You figured?” Dean questioned, though he should have known that she knew something was going on with him. She always knew things in his life, sometimes before he even figured them out.

            “You have been super smile guy lately,” Charlie informed him. “Figured it had to be some babe putting out or something.”

            “Or something,” Dean looked down at his lunch to avoid eye contact.

            “I wish I could say I know what that means here,” Charlie leaned in again, trying to get a look at Dean’s face. “But I am at a loss. Spill it or you get the fork.”

            “Well the putting out is on the money,” Dean hinted, not ready to say it out loud. He was not ashamed that it was a guy, he just tended to mess around with people who had breasts, at least, as far as his friends were concerned.

            “You dog,” Charlie caught on quickly. “What is Mr. Putting out’s name?”

            “Cas..” Dean coughed out the name, not ready to fully give the guy up. “Castiel.”

            “I’m sorry,” Charlie spat out sarcastically. “I couldn’t catch his name behind your fake as shit, incredibly sudden, I don’t actually have allergies, allergy attack.”

            “Castiel,” Dean said his name perfectly clear this time but made sure to keep his voice down so that, for sure, only they could hear it. “His name is Castiel.”

            “What kind of name is that?” Charlie asked and Dean laughed. It was definitely not a name that one heard very often.

            “I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. How would he know how the guy got such a weird name?

            “Sorry,” Charlie waved her hand about in front of them. “Continue on with this question asking, advice needing business.”

            “Well, we have been kind of seeing each other.” Dean was not really sure what to call them though. “Not like dating though. It has been more sexual than anything.”

            “And you want to know how to make it more about dating?” Charlie assumed.

            “No,” Dean shook his head. “I am okay with it being sexual. That isn’t the problem.”

            “Then what is the problem?”

            “Well. He is … um … He’s …”

            “Spit it out.”

            “He is in his thirties. I think. Possibly late twenties.”

            “Um … What?”

            “He works with my mom.”

            “And you just walked in to her work one day and decided to have sex with her co-worker?”

            “Well no. I babysat his son for him and it just sort of happened.”

            “While you were babysitting.”

            “God. It’s not like the kid was awake or anything. And besides. The last couple times, he has made sure that his son was at his mother’s.”

            “So, what exactly do you need my advice on?”

            “He kind of,” Dean was not sure how to word himself at this point. “He mentioned that I am a rush to be with. I don’t want him to lose that feeling.”

            “Okay,” Charlie seemed satisfied with that answer. “You want to keep the relationship as thrilling as it is now?”

            “Exactly,” Dean nodded. “But I am not sure how to do that. I feel that if I just keep coming to his house and fooling around, he is going to get bored with me.”

            “Easy,” Charlie acted as if she had this all figured out. Was Dean really that stupid to not know how to keep a relationship alive?

            “Easy?” Dean questioned, swallowing hard. “What is easy?”

            “The solution,” Charlie quipped.

            “And what is the solution.”

            “Don’t keep doing things at his house.”

            “Where do you suppose I do them?”

            “I don’t know. Anywhere. A hotel. His office. His car down some back alley.”

            “Seriously?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What if he doesn’t like it?”

            “Then you either go back to doing it at his house or it ends and you stop worry about please some old dude.”

            “You think?”

            “I know.”

            “Okay. Cool. I can do that.”

            “What do we say?”

            “Thank you.”

            “Thank you what?”

            “Thank you, My Lady.”

            “You are welcome handmaiden.”

            “I hate you.”

            “I hate you too.”

 

_____

 

[You 1:42pm] Do you have Jimmy this evening?

[Castiel 2:08pm] No I do not. Would you like to babysit for me this evening?

[You 2:17pm] Actually, I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere.

[Castiel 2:20pm] Meet you? Where?

[You 2:30pm] I will send you the address at 5 and I would like you to be there by 7.

[Castiel 2:36pm] I never said I would actually meet you anywhere.

[You 2:40pm] Show up or don’t. Have a good rest of your day.

[Castiel 2:44pm] Dean?

[Castiel 2:59pm] Dean?

[Castiel 3:15pm] Dammit Dean. Answer me.

 

_____

            Dean texted Castiel the address to a bowling alley on the other side of town. It was generally pretty busy on a Friday night but Dean did not care. He used to work here and he knew the ins and outs of the place. He would be able to pull off what he had planned. The only thing that Dean did not have the ability to know for sure was whether or not Castiel was going to show up.

 

[Castiel 7:05pm] I am in the parking lot. I am not sure if I can come in.

[Dean 7:08pm] You do not have to come in. There is a big yellow door around back. Meet me there at 7:15.

 

            Dean pushed open the door at 7:15 on the dot to find Castiel standing against the building. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Dean knew that he was worried but he would not put him in a situation where he would get caught, at least not anytime soon. They needed to make this work before Dean discovered how far he could push things with Castiel.

            “Hurry,” Dean looked around once as well as he motioned for Castiel to come inside.

            Castiel quickly entered the back room of the bowling alley. It was so busy out there that no one would come back here unless there as a dire reason to do so.

            “I am not sure I should be here Dean,” Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets.

            “Follow me,” Dean did not stray from his plans. If Castiel was going to bail it would not be because of anything Dean says.

            Dean looked back a few times as he made his way up two flights of stairs and to his delight, Castiel was right behind him. Finally, with a good shove, Dean pushed open the door to the bowling alley’s attic and stepped inside.

            “What is this?” Castiel asked as he followed Dean inside the dark room.

            Dean shut the door firmly behind them. If Castiel tried to leave now, it would take him a while, this door really was a bitch to open if you did not know all of its secrets.

            “This is the attic to the bowling alley,” Dean answered as he pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on, shining it just on his face. The look of concern and intrigue on Castiel’s face made him want to jump him right there.

            “Why are we up here?” Castiel continued on with his questions.

            “Because it is the only place that no one ever comes,” Dean answered.

            “And you know this how?”

            “I used to work here. Trust me, people flipped coins to decide who has to come up here.”

            “Why would they do that? What is wrong with this place?”

            “Someone got murdered here once. People now think it is haunted.”

            “That is comforting. Did you bring me here to make me victim number two?”

            “No,” Dean laughed, taking a few steps closer to Castiel. “I came here to do this.”

            Dean dropped to his knees in front of Castiel but turned slightly to light the candles that he had placed on the ground earlier. He had brought a supply bag earlier in the day. Once the candles were lit, he turned his eyes up to Castiel, his hands running up Castiel’s legs.

            “Dean why did you bring me here?” Castiel questioned, looking around the attic.

            “There are at least 100 people in this building with us,” Dean smile up at Castiel as his hands continued to make their way up.

            “Your point?” Castiel did not seem to be catching on.

            “You are going to scream my name,” Dean’s fingers grazed over Castiel’s belt. “In a building with hundreds of people inside.”

            “Dean,” Castiel’s pupils grew so large you could not see a speck of blue in the dim light. “We can’t.”

            “Okay,” Dean did not stop his actions. He quickly worked to remove Castiel’s belt and toss it aside. “You can stop me at any time.”

            Dean began to slowly unhook Castiel’s pants and slide them down his legs until they rested at his ankles. Castiel stood still, not moving to stop Dean, just as Dean knew he would. He could tell by the movements in Castiel’s chest that he was already breathing heavily. Dean did not let this distract him from the task at hand. He trailed his fingers back up Castiel’s legs and hooked his fingers into the waistline of his boxers. Soon they were down around Castiel’s ankles with his pants.

            “Ready to scream for me?” Dean growled, just as he moved forward and sucked Castiel’s cock into his mouth, not giving him time to answer.

            Castiel’s knees shook and bent down slightly as the feel of Dean’s mouth on his cock. The noises that instantly left his mouth told Dean that he was enjoying this and that was all that Dean wanted. He wanted Castiel to want him.

            Dean slowly worked Castiel’s cock into his mouth, occasionally pulling all the way back and licking at the tip before taking it again. He did this until Castiel’s cock was touching the back of his throat. Dean did not even fight the gag, instead he embraced it, letting it cause his mouth to be as wet as possible, spit running down the sides of his lips.

            “Oh fuck,” Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s head and looked down at him. Dean could feel the tears that were falling from his eyes from the gagging that was taking place but he could see that Castiel loved every second of it. Dean did his best to smile with his eyes.

            “You are going to be the,” Castiel began, stopping to growl the dirtiest of growls that Dean had ever heard and he had watched more porn than he bothered to truly admit. The sound that left Castiel’s chest before he continued speaking was something truly primal. It was the sound that a tiger would make moments before attacking its next meal. “Death of me.”

            Dean fucked his mouth around Castiel’s cock and Castiel helped by pushing his hips forward to meet Dean’s motions.

            “Oh, God,” Castiel cried out, his body moving into a jerk. Soon he was coming down Dean’s throats, filling him to the brink. Cum leaked from Dean’s mouth, no matter how hard he tried to swallow. It was too much.

            The feeling of Castiel filling his throat and mouth was enough to send Dean over the edge. Soon his own body was jerking slightly as he came in his pants. He had not even touched himself. Just Castiel cumming in him and the friction from his boxers and jeans was enough to send him completely over the edge.

            Dean finally pulled away from Castiel and sat down on the ground. He needed a moment to regain control of himself. Castiel had enough control to pull up his boxers before sitting down but that was all. For what felt like an hour they just sat there, no sounds beyond that of the bowling alley below them.

            “What is your favorite food?” Dean finally broke the silence, unsure of where the question had come from. Though deep down he knew the answer. He wanted all of Castiel, even the parts did not involve his mouth getting fucked.

            “Um,” Castiel shifted, bringing his eyes up to meet Deans. “I … uh … I really love bacon cheeseburgers.”

            “That sounds amazing,” Dean suddenly realized how hungry he was.

            “We could go back to my place and I could make us some,” Castiel smiled over at Dean. “If you would like?”

            “I would really like that,” Dean smiled. “I am going to clean up here and then I can come over.”

            “Great,” Castiel brought himself to his feet and pulled his pants up. He looked a mess but would not gather any strange glances walking to his car. “I will see you there.”

            “Okay,” Dean smiled. He just needed to change clothes, which he thankfully had in the impala and then he would be right behind him.

            “Hey Dean?” Castiel stopped at the door of the attic.

            “Yeah?”

            “What is your favorite food?”

            “Pie. Apple mainly but I am not a pie snob.”

            “Pie.” Castiel said, more to himself than to Dean. It was as if he were making a mental note to remember it. “Pie is good.”

            “Pie is awesome,” Dean corrected him.

            “Right,” Castiel looked Dean over and smiled. “Pie is awesome.”


End file.
